Time Off
by orangepencils
Summary: IAMP Oliver is sent home, from work, after he falls asleep during a meeting.


**IAMP**

**Time Off**

**334**

**A request by Lomitzz for Christmas.**

**Merry Christmas to you! I hope you enjoy this piece.**

IAMP

Time Off

"Jeaaaaaan…. Save me…. I'm sooooo bored." Oliver bemoaned, on the phone, to his current boyfriend. Jean was surprised by the call and even more, by what Oliver told him.

"Don't you have work to do?"

"I do, but I was sent home and told to take some time off." Jean was intrigued.

"How come?" Oliver was silent.

"How. Come?" Jean insisted, partially worried.

"It was nothing. I swear. I was in a meeting and I fell asleep. Anyone would have fallen asleep. Some of the other MPs were falling asleep, but did they send them home, noooo. They sent me home, though! They even took my laptop and my Blackberry. Do they even realise how much work I'll have, when I get back? Do they even care?! They're not helping me, by giving me this break!" He snapped. There was a pause, on the other line, until Oliver heard a long sigh.

"You have to stop doing this to yourself, Oliver. You need to sleep, like everyone else." He could tell Oliver was irritated and very close to snapping at him.

"For your information, and everyone else's, I took a four hour nap, when I got home and now I'm bored. There's nothing on TV and I finished all my books. Entertain me, or so help me, I'm going to the store and buying a new computer." Jean actually had the decency to laugh.

"Alright, alright, give me an hour, and I'll be there. I'll bring movies."

"As long as you don't bring Maurice Richard's Greatest Exploits again, we're good."

"Yes, Oliver." Oliver put his phone down and sighed. It was a little chilly, in the living room and he hadn't changed out of his work clothes. He made his way to his bedroom, Fred following him, curiously. He fished one of Jean's pilfered sweatshirts and slipped into it, enjoying the warmth and comfort, it provided him. He threw on a pair of sweatpants, grabbed as many blankets as he could find and returned to his living room, Fred at his heels.

Oliver made himself a nest with the blankets and tried to get comfortable. He was so used to Jean snuggling up to him that it felt as though something was missing. He sighed again and grumbled. Fred jumped on his lap and tried to make herself comfortable. Oliver watched her and scratched her behind the ears.

The following hour went by slowly and Oliver was about ready to stop for the day, when he heard the doorbell, followed by the door being opened. He grinned, despite himself and called Jean over.

"I'm in the living room."

"I brought ammunition." Fred jumped on the arm of the couch and then bolted to the door, to greet him. Jean appeared a few moments later, carrying a bag full of DVDs and a very exciting Fred, in his arms.

"You look absolutely bored." Oliver glared at him, making Jean laugh, as he dumped Fred on Oliver's nest of blankets.

"Don't give me that face. Look in the bag, I brought something, for you." Intrigued, Oliver reached for it and rummaged, in it, before he pulled out a handful of chocolate bars.

"You're the best." Oliver didn't see the faint blush on Jean's cheeks and the older man was glad, for it.

"Of course I'm the best. I put up with you." Oliver chucked a pillow at him, for the remark.

"Then I must be a saint for tolerating you, for so long." Jean huffed and put in the first DVD, before making himself some room, on the couch. Oliver moved over and Jean settled behind him, wrapping his arms around his midriff, kissing the top of his head, in greeting. Oliver cuddled into his side and rested his head on Jean's shoulder, opening the first chocolate bar.

Jean started the movie, rubbing Oliver's side. They fell in a comfortable silence, watching the screen. Oliver munched on his chocolate, contently, and Fred curled herself on Jean's lap.

"You have to stop doing this to yourself." Jean murmured to him, a while later. He felt Oliver tense in his arms.

"For the last time, it's not as if I tried to make myself fall asleep."

"You've lost weight again." Jean cut him off, a note of worry in his voice. Oliver pushed away from him, the lights of the television bouncing off his glasses.

"Don't you start lecturing me about food again, Jean." He told him angrily.

"I'm worried, Christ! This isn't the first time, they send you home, from exhaustion and they wouldn't have to do it, if you ate normally and kept a normal sleep schedule."

"I do sleep and I do eat. Nobody understands how much work I have to do. Do you honestly think I willingly stay up for shits and giggles? I try to get my work done quickly, but it never ends and I'm not going to hand in incomplete work."

"You still need to take care of yourself. Even if you have lunch at your desk, you can't let yourself get like before. Please, that's all I ask." Jean told him firmly. Oliver looked away from him and took another piece of chocolate.

"Do you at least believe me when I say that I don't do this on purpose and that I try?" Jean pulled him to his chest and leaned back, on the couch. He hugged him close and kissed the side of his face.

"I do believe you, but I still worry." He murmured. Oliver settled back against him. "How long did they send you home for?"

"Five days." Oliver said miserably. Jean chuckled.

"Good. That gives me plenty of time to cook for you and take care of you."

"You sure you can handle me for that long?"

"Well, we'll soon find out. I think I still have some spare clothes, here." Jean pulled slightly on the sweater Oliver was wearing.

"Hmm, you might." Oliver furrowed his face in Jean's neck and placed a kiss there.

"I guess you're stuck with me, then."

"Wouldn't be the first time."

**OWARI**

**I do accept anonymous reviews.**

**Started writing: December 10****th**** 2013, 7:28pm**

**Finished writing: December 10****th**** 2013, 8:57pm**

**Started typing: December 23****rd**** 2013, 9:40pm**

**Finished typing: December 23****rd**** 2013, 10:05pm**


End file.
